lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dreaming Current
WHITE (3 - 6) |risk_level = WAW |subject_number = T-02-71 |breach = Yes |facility = Yes |image2 =TheDreamingCurrentPreferences.png |good_mood = 11 - 20 |norm_mood = 6 - 10 |bad_mood = 0 - 5 |emotional_boxes = 20 |qliphoth_counter = 2}} "Tell the kid today's is going to be grape flavored candy. It's his favorite." - The Dreaming Current's Entry The Dreaming Current (T-02-71) is an animal Abnormality with the form of a shark of color similar to cobalt blue. The shark possess two wide mouths with rows of teeth, with rainbow colored tongues sticking out of them; a visible black eye, with probably the other hidden; with liquid of the same color dripping near the bottom, a syringe embedded in a side of its body surrounded by a bloody mark or wound, on its lower body have multiple holes with blood dripping of them, probably being previous injection areas; and it possess 2 legs without toes on its feet. In containment, it constantly make gurgling sounds, similar to water flowing. Ability Its ability triggers when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. The Abnormality's Qliphoth Counter will decrease by 1 when: * An employee panic while working with it * When the employee completes the work with Temperance Level 1. After the counter reaches 0, The Dreaming Current will breach. It possesses 200 HP. It will start by selecting a random hallways in the facility, usually 1 per department/team, to be covered by a rainbow liquid, making any employee on them slower and decreasing their SP overtime, while recovering HP. At the start, The Dreaming Current will stand at the end of one the hallway, in one of the sides; preparing itself, making splashing sounds for some moments. Afterwards, it will charge at a drastic speed to the opposite side with its jaw open, leaving a trail of rainbow bubbles and dealing a great amount of Red Damage to anything in its path. When reaching the other side of the hallway, the Abnormality will teleport to other affected hallway and continue the charge, repeating until it has passed almost all of them and stopping in the end of the last room, standing idle for a while before preparing itself to charge again to the opposite side, back again through the same hallways. The Dreaming Current goes through an order of hallways and it will stop charging just in 2 locations which are 2 selected hallways. The only open chances to suppress the Abnormality are when it's idle or preparing to charge. Origin There was a child who had a severe infection, which was predicted that his life spawn would be just 2 years old. The parents of the child abandoned him, and a couple of researchers became his father and mother, adopting the child for an 'experiment' and bringing him to a laboratory. They were able to actually prolong the child's life, becoming able to walk, but unable to read and barely talk properly. The kid had certain like for the ocean, and the researchers gave him grape flavored candies to make him 'see' the ocean, because the child's survival depended of staying in the laboratory, with the outside being dangerous for him. The child actually managed to survive longer than 2 years, listen and obeying, enjoying the candies and loved that place as his home, but he could only run across a cramped laboratory instead enjoying a grass field under the sun. His only worries were what type of candy he would eat next. The Abnormality itself seems to be the trauma of the child, as a representation of the addiction to candies, the dream to see the ocean by itself and also the treatment of the experiments during his life in the laboratory. Is unknown where the Abnormality was captured but is probable that was found in the same laboratory. Details The Dreaming Current responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct, Repression, Attachment; and Insight. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The Dreaming Current's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-5 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 6-10 will cause it to feel Normal, and 11-20 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Edit Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 3 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (20), emotional states and its Qliphoth Counter (2). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When fell into a panic during work, Qliphoth Counter reduced." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When an employee with Temperance Level 1 finished the work, Qliphoth Counter reduced." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "The liquid The Dreaming Current generated in a specific section while escaping drastically reduced the movement speed of the employees and dealt Red damage over time. However, the SP of the employees in the section healed over time." Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). This includes its defenses when breaching: Red: Weak (1.5) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Normal (1.0) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +3% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate+5 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit and Gift 'Ecstasy'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Ecstasy'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Ecstasy |Damage = White 2-4 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Long |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 3 Fortitude Level 2 |Description = "The colorful pattern makes it look like a fancy kid's vividness" |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Ecstasy |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 0.8 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = Agent Level 2 Temperance Level 2 |Description = "There are needle marks on the arm. The colorful pattern makes it look like a fancy kid’s costume." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = SP +6 |Chance = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "Just... keep showing that book. Oh, it must be a page with a photo since it can’t read the words. If the experiment goes a bit longer, try drawing its attention, like mimicking sounds. I don’t need to explain every detail, right?" * "Yes, I know. It’s so sad and pitiful. I also feel the same emotions, too, thanks. But consequently, this place allowed for its survival and it will be good to let it continue living here regardless of the form it takes. If you think the same, it will be better for all of us for you to drop that guilt you’re feeling right now. .... Tell the kid today's is going to be grape flavored candy. It's his favorite." * " Contrary to popular belief, most sharks are small in size. Very few species actually harm humans... No matter what people say, the most distinctive aspect of a shark is its strong jaw and teeth. A shark’s jaw can apply an intense amount of force, around 20 times that of a full grown human. Also, its vision and sense of smell are super advanced, allowing it to locate its prey easily. This is how sharks survived as the ocean’s greatest predators." * "The parents long deserted the child. They were told that the child wouldn’t survive more than 2 years because of the infection. The researchers were the child’s mother and father. He learned how to coo and walk there. Although unable to talk properly, the child preferred the ocean. Instead of visiting the ocean, the child was given candy which allowed the child to see the ocean. Many colorful nights and days passed." * "The child, who was thought to die within 2 years, managed to live for a very long time. He continued to listen and obey, loved sweet candy, and loved this place as home. Unfortunately, the child could only run shakily around inside a cramped lab instead of a grass field under the sun. His only concern was what kind of candy to eat tomorrow." Flavour Text * "The Dreaming Current dreams a happy dream of running out of the company in total freedom." * "Like how everyone wished, The Dreaming Current can live here forever." Trivia * The Dreaming Current was a planned Abnormality for a long time, considering that its art concept was presented before days of Bloodbath inclusion (Both shared the same picture). * The Dreaming Current is the Abnormality with the highest Movement Speed. * Due to it being classified as Trauma, along with its story entries heavily implying the use of drugs. The story is most likely of a child that was terminally ill and kept on psychoactive drugs. It is mentioned that the child was estimated to die within' 2 years but managed to live for many years and given candies that made them believe they were at the ocean or a grass field along with colorful nights and days. Gallery TheDreamingCurrentContainment.png|The Dreaming Current's containment TheDreamingCurrentPreparation.png|The Dreaming Current preparing to charge TheDreamingCurrentAttack.png|The Dreaming Current attacking with its charge TheDreamingCurrentAbilityZone.png|A hallway covered by the rainbow liquid TheDreamingCurrentDefeated.png|The Dreaming Current defeated TheDreamingCurrentDetailsUnlocked.png|The Dreaming Current Details unlocked Bloodbath&DreamingCurrentConceptArt.jpg|Concept artwork for The Dreaming Current Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Trauma Category:Animal